Found
by charlieWalsh
Summary: Blue Williams has lived the whole sixteen years she's had so far on this earth, without her Dad who died serving for his country. Blue may have never met her father, but her heart hurts just to think of him. She always wears his dog chain around his neck, it makes her feel safe. But that changes when her mum decides its time for them to meet their Dad's family, after sixteen year


Chapter one

Blue, age 4

"Mamma" I sing in a windy voice, running into the kitchen, leaving muddy footprints on the floor.

Mamma, sees my face and runs up to me, lifting me in her arms and strokes my back up and down, "what's wrong, baby Blue?"

"Becks. He through my dolly into the mud and then jumped on it." I say through weeps. " look it's leg has fallen off, now she won't be able to ride the horses." More tears pour down my cheeks. Mamma wipes them with her fingers and continues rubbing her hand up and down my back.

"I'll go talk to him" she says with a huff

"Are you going to kick his ass like daddy would have?" A smile sneaks to my face but is taken away when I speak of my daddy, I grab the necklace around my neck that says his name on it. Mamma says it's from the army, she said its called a dog tag.

"Blue Becks Williams! Say ass one more time"

Once she reaches the door and pulls it open I speak, "ass" my giggles fill the room.

Chapter two

Blue,age 16

Music blares from the speakers across the room and I see Becks, my twin brother and best friend, Bayliegh walk to me hand in hand. I only came to this bar because mammas working the waitress shift.

All three of us were sentenced to this party. Including Bay as she had lived with us since we were five because her daddy was killed at war, just like mine. She and Becks are my closet at friends.

My dad has never been in my life, but it hurts like hell to think of him. Pain rips through my chest as my head spins, all at the thought that he died alone, knowing he was never coming back home.

Images of my daddy's face fill my head covered with blood, and gripping his side, struggling to get oxygen in and out of his body.

I found his jumper while rummaging through boxes of his old stuff that he had given to mamma before he died.

It says "Williams" in big white letters near the middle of the back and "Becks" in smaller white block writing above his surname, that me and Becks jr share with him.

I've had one of his jumpers since I can remember, it was always too big for me so I would use it as a blanket, but as I got older I started wearing them. I used to love and take deep breaths in of daddy's sent, however the one I've had since I was borns smell has disappeared, and I swear to god when I breathed in expecting to smell him and didn't I broke and crumbed into pieces inside my own skin.

But the one I found had been folded very neatly and still has a lingering masculine sent attached to it. It relaxes me instantly, making me feel as if I'm enclosed in my daddy's arms.

Mamma says that Becks has daddy's looks and her habits and personality and I have her looks mixed with daddys sister, and daddy's personality.

You would never guess that Becks is sixteen, he has so much muscle and is already pushing six foot. I on the other side am only five foot six, with absolutely no muscle, instead I have lots of curves I am blessed with my mothers model like body.

Me and Becks may be twins but we don't look alike, apart from our green eyes, which match daddy's in all of the pictures.

.

"You good Blue bird?" Becks asks pulling me out of my daze.

" I'm fine asshole." I grumble back

" You don't look fine" concern spreads across his face as his green eyes gaze over me for any visible marks of harm.

"I miss him" is all I can manage before hot tears stream down my face.

"I know, me to" he pulls me into a hug as he rubs my back. I don't know why but it instantly calms me when someone rubs my back. It's something that mamma has done since I can remember.

Bay acts quickly, pulling a tissue out of her handbag, dabbing my tears away.

"Quit crying sweet thing, you'll ruin your beautiful face." She says after removing any sign of tears and places a kiss to my cheek. Becks places a kiss to my forehead and Bay pulls me toward the dance floor.

"I don't want to dance." I mumble.

" Yes, you do." Bay states.

" I don't dance"

" Your the head freaking cheerleader, and your"- she says pointing a finger to my chest-"telling me you don't dance"

" But-" I'm cut off by her

" Com'on, lets get your hot ass onto the dance floor." I let out and laugh and she knows she's won.

I would dance with her if it we were anywhere other than this town. I'm constantly uncomfortable.

It's probably because people constantly bore their eyes into me and Becks. It must be that my dad grew up here.

'Title' by Meghan Trainer plays and I get lost into the beat, swaying my hips in unison with Bay.

I catch Becks stare, his fists are clenched at his sides and his jaw is locked. I follow his gaze. People are staring at us dancing. I turn my head to see a group of boys looking me and Bay up and down. I offer Becks a smile and he visibly calms, not too much,but slightly.

"People are staring" I say over the music to Bay

"Of course they are, we are dancing" she says waving her hand between our sweaty bodies "and we are some hot stuff" laughter tumbles over her lips.

"Bay.."tears brim at my eyes I can't take all the people starting at me, I can feel their eyes burning holes into me.

"Stop, what happened to you Blue?" She wipes the tears with her fingers."Where is my strong best friend who wouldn't give two shits that people are staring. And dance even harder because they are staring."

"I'm sorry" i can't bare myself to speak anymore. The look on her face tells me she knows that's all she's going to get from me.

I drag my hand over my face sniffing and clutch the photo of daddy in his uniform next to,who mamma tells me in his best friend, my grip gets tighter on the photo inside my pocket.

" Were did you get that" a bleach blond sneers at me, pointing at my jumper.

"It's my dads." Her reply is hysterical laughter.

"Becks Williams, your dad. In your dreams honey." She grabs for the hoodie, I let of of the photo to pull her hand away from the jumper, the photo floats onto the hardwood floor. Before I can get it she grabs it in her manicured hands.

"This is called robbery." She says gesturing to the photo and hoodie, laughter consuming her voice. "I might as well tell the cops." She points to the far corner where a group of them are huddled.

 _why is she second guessing that my dad is my dad? and why does she find it so funny that he is my dad?_

"Its mine, bitch" I snag the photo from her hand, but the wind carries it away toward a table further to the back of the bar.

Bay slaps the girl across the face, telling her to stay away and never talk to me again.

Then she and pulls me into her arms. "Ignore her, she doesn't need to believe you, the only people that need to believe you are the ones that truly love you"- she pulls my head up so that I have to look her directly in the eye-" and I love you, Becks loves you and your mum loves you most importantly your daddy loves you,we all know it's true, sweet thing."she places a kiss on my forehead.

I drop my head to her shoulder,"my photo" are all the words I can speek, this town has taken my words and personality from me, I'm usually loud and annoying, but it stopped since everyone in this town started to look at me like I just killed the puppy they got on Christmas Day.

Bay grabs my hand, "which way?" I reply by nodding my head in the direction my picture floated off in. She struts toward the table and I spot the picture right by someones feet.

When we get there I bend down and grab it in my hands smile at it and press it into my chest, I snuggle deeper into the jacket, taking a deep breath, daddy's faint sent encloses me. I instantly relax.

I don't realise I'm still bent down until Becks is at my side. "Blue bird?"

"I'm fine, I let go of the picture of daddy and it floated over here. Mamma would have been livid." I chuckle to myself. I instantly cut myself off as I realise I'm putting on a show for the table in front of me.

"I think livid is a bit far, blue bird. The thing she'll be mad at is the hoodie, you know they only get your name printed on it when you first join, for training?" His eye brows pull together as if that's obvious.

"No.. I just got it out of a box in mammas room and it smelt of him so.."

"Wait how did you know that?" Confusion taking over my face.

"Can't a man know his stuff" a low chuckle escapes him.

"He sure can." A bratty voice calls from the side of me. I look side ways to be greeted with the tallest pair of stilettos I've ever seen, which are bright red.

I can feel the people from the tables eyes staring at the show we are putting on. I look further up and am greeted with the bleach blonde from earlier. She snatches the photo I have clutched to my chest and before I can get up she pushes me over with her hips and walks off ripping the picture in half and dropping it on the floor on her way to one of the many other guys here.

A man slightly smaller than Becks approaches us. "Is there a problem with my sister?"

"Yes, she's a bitch that's the problem." I don't even realise I've spoken the words until his fist connects with my lip.

Before I can every blink Becks has him pinned up on the wall. He sends a punch to the guys nose, which is definitely broken now and will need some serious work. Blood pours down my chin onto daddy's jumper. I look up to catch Baylieghs gaze, she drops her plate of food as she takes the sean in.

She dashes over to me "Blue, oh my effing god" tears streaks down her face and she gags slightly while trying to clean my cut with a napkin.

She goes to speak again but it is drowned out by Beck's " if you ever even so much as look at my sister again I'll break much more than your nose. Douche" With that he drops him to the ground and comes to me. "I'm so sorry Blue bird I shouldn't of let him punch you"

"I would like to see how you would stop that." For some reason I laugh Beck's and Bay join me, soon enough we're in hysterics.

I hear someone clear his voice. Becks bolts up ward standing tall. I bring my head up to be faced with an army Sargent.

"Did you do that, Williams." He mentions with his hand to the guy Becks just beat up.

"Yes sir"

"Why, your ruining your chances of going to war sooner." Mine and Bays heads dart upwards and the mention of going to war. Becks has never said anything about joining the army. It breaks my heart just to think of it.

When Becks dosen't answer I do for him," he did it because the ass punched me in the face and supposedly my brother cares about me. Obviously not that much though because he's leaving us just like dad." A tear drops down my face.

"Soldiers don't cry, or Talk to Sargents like that." His voice makes me jump back.

"I'm not a soldier." I drop my head

"What's all that then." I've managed to piss off an army Sargent, great.

"It is..was my dads, he died." Another tear.

"His name" his voice has softened.

"Becks, Becks Williams." I don't miss the amusement cross his face.

"Becks Williams, huh, well I'm pretty sure he doesn't have kids, so I better give his things back before I take you over there myself." He gestures to the table behind me, Becks looks over his shoulder and pales.

"He's dead, he died sixteen years ago." I can't look over my shoulder I don't have enough will power in me to see what made Becks so pale.

"Doesn't look too dead to me"

"Who doesn't look dead." I know his voice, from all the videos of him on mammas old phone.

Before I know it I'm on the floor, and Becks scoops me up in his arms forcing me to look into my daddy's eyes. The people at the table nearest to us gasp at the sight of mine and Beck's faces.

"I'm going o be sick" I try and struggle out of Becks arms, but his grip on me is stuck and he is not letting go. "I'm going to be sick. Becks, let me go" he continues to stare right into daddy's eyes. Bay somehow manages to pull me out of his grip and pulls a small bin to my face just in time.

She attempts to hold the bin, rub my back and keep my hair back but fails. My hair just misses the flow of vomit as someone from the table pulls it out the way. I look up to her and do a double take. It seems like I'm looking into a mirror, but slightly later into my life, because right in front of me is a older version of myself.

"Becks Williams, get your ass over here right now." Bayliegh demands. Everyone around the table gasps.

"Becks Williams" people mirror her.

I look down in embarrassment as a blush rushes to my cheeks.

The tears come next, I don't think they'll ever stop. " bay" I manage to say between hiccups.

"You'll be fine sweet thing" she wipes my face with yet another tissue.

"I ruined daddy's special jumper." The hoodie has some spots of vomit on it, mixed with blood.

" it's ok it'll come off in the wash." She strokes my face. While older me pulls my hair into a messy bun and strokes my back.

"Its ok you can wear Becks shirt." She then clears her voice, walks straight up to Becks slaps him in the face, he flinches and pulls his attention from my daddy, who is supposed to be dead.

"Earth to Becks, hello" she waves her hands in front of his face, "Correct me if I'm wrong but you just broke some guys nose because he punched Blue, but when she throws up you just stand there. Now I know it's slightly different but..,she's been sick your dads jumper, and you know how much they mean to her." He's zoned out again I know he didn't even hear the last part of the sentence. He's too busy studying the table of people in front of us.

,"What the fuck is wrong with you." Bay hisses

"Well, Bayliegh, of you hadn't noticed my dad, who I thought was dead for my entire life is standing right in front of me, so yeah, back off." His voice is raised. I push off the floor walk towards Bay, she is breaking down right before him, she staring right into him tears brimming at her eyes. I have never heard Becks speak like that. And if I'm being honest it scared me slightly to.

"Bay wait stop, baby I didnt mean to" he try's to stop her crying and pulls her toward him.

She pulls back," well I wouldn't know how you feel, would I, because... , because my dad is de-dead." Silence takes over.

"Bay, stop, don't I didn't mean anything, I'm sorry baby." A tear falls from his face.

He try's to hug her again, but I pull him out the way to face me, it pains me so much to do this but I go ahead with it anyway, "clearly you love a supposedly dead man more than your sister and girlfriend so here" I pull daddy's dog chain from around my neck, shove it into his hands, then pull back his army jumper from my body.

"Stop I can see how much it hurts you to do this on your face, just stop-" I cut him off by slapping him across the face, I'm trying to stay strong but one tear slips from my eye, the only things I have to remind me of daddy I'm handing to Becks, it kills me to hand over the dog chain over to Becks,I've never taken in off. I shove the vomit covered hoodie into his hands, then I realise I'm in a very thin white top and my turquoise bra is being shown in all its glory and a blush creeps onto my cheeks, but I have to stay strong so I ignore the fact that the table in front of me has a very good view of my boobs.

. "Have all of it, you clearly love him more than you do any of us." I try and turn on my heel but I have one more thing to say, " Becks, I absolutely hate you. You know how much daddy means to me, but I would never do what you just did to bayliegh, ever. And I would also never keep a secret that I signed up for the army form my family. Mums going to have a heart attach. You better listen up, right now, if you don't come back, I won't be able to live, my heart is already too broken and if you don't come beck or do and you're a completely different person, you better know that, that" I take a gulp of air. "I'll be dead. Because you are my everything and if you break my heart more than it already is now I won't survive" I grab bay thank the lady who helped me and start to walk home. I don't miss the calls of my name but I pick up the pace and continue to walk.

Chapter three

Becks, age 16

"Your suppose to be dead." Is all I can speak to my father, who is standing in front of me.

"I am?" He says it like a question.

"My mum," His face lights up at the mention of mum. " she said you died in Afghanistan, before me and Blue were born." Worry overtakes my body.

Dad just stands there, unable to make a sound.

Someone else from clears their throat, I follow were the sound came from with my eyes. As I look at the mans face, I instantly recognise him as dads best friend, from Blues picture.

"Becks was lost at war and was found a year later."

"What? Why didn't mum know? her dad said that you were killed in the line of action." I blurt out. " he gave the date and time as well. 15 June 2001 at one o'clock." The people surrounding me gasp. My phone rings cutting everyone off. I pull it out of my pocket to see a picture of Blue smiling brightly wrapped up in her army hoodie appears across the screen.

"Becks" she hisses from the phone. It's so loud in the bar I can here the rest of her sentence.

"Hang on I'm going to put you on speaker, so I can hear you better." As I do I hear a loud crack from the phone

"Becks" blue weeps

"What's wrong Blue Bird?" Concern fills my voice. Something falls over in the background of the call. Blue sucks in a breath and starts coughing. The strange cracking noise gets louder.

"The house, it's on fire. Me and bay are stuck in my bedroom." Coughing fills my end of the phone.

"Becks I don't hate you, I'm sorry I said thoughs things." She cries

"I'm coming Blue, try and open the window." I gather all of my things.

"I want daddy, Becks." She manages between deep breaths. It's something she's always said when she was in trouble.

I grab my phone. "Are you coming?" I call at my dad.

"Yes, and Guy is, come on."

I realise I'm still on the call with Blue and all I can hear is coughing and spluttering. "Get to a dam window." I Oder through the phone.

"We can't, the fires blocking it."

"Becks." I hear bayliegh croke

"I'm coming girls stay safe" I end the call and run for mums car.

"Get in." I tell Dad an Guy. They both follow my instructions.

Chapter 4

Blue, age 16

Hot tears stream down my face as I take in my surroundings, trying to find a way out. The door and window are blocked my fire.

"Blue." Bay weeps. She's struggling to get oxygen. I pull something from my cupboard and pull it to our faces hoping that it'll help us breath.

We huddle in the corner hands together. Then I catch sight of daddy's army jacket in my bed with us about be be burnt to a dust and run for it.

"Blue get back here" bay splutters "Blue" she screams.

I snag the jumper which just misses the fire. I run back for the corner me and Bay settled in.

"Your finger" bay points toward my hand more tears covering her face.

I look down at my hand, my index finger has a jagged burn across it where blood is pouring out. Bay gags, then struggles to resive oxygen. I called 999 but the nerest fire station is an hour away so they said they'd get here as soon as possible.

"Blue, bayliegh" I'm pulled from my thoughts by Becks voice. My head begins to spin, I try to take a deep breath but I don't revive any oxygen.

My body struggles to get oxygen, choking on the smoke. A scream escapes my lips, but the fire swallows its noise.

I take one more hopeful breath.

Darkness consumes me.

Chapter five

Becks, (Dad.)

Age 34

Smoke blocks my vision, all I can see are flames. Flashes of when I was at war come back to me I stand unable to move.

A scream comes from the house of smoke and Becks runs toward it.

"Blue, Bayliegh" he calls searching for the door.

"Becks stay here we'll go in." I shout to him over the crackle of the fire.

"No I'm coming."

"Stay and call for an ambulance." I demand opening the wooden door. Clouds of hot smoke hit my face as all the oxygen in my body is removed.

"I already did." Becks insists as pulls a hoodie to his mouth and runs in. Me and Guy follow.

A scream comes from up stairs. "Blue, Blue, wake . We need help. Anyone!"Spluttering comes after it and a thud.

"Bay, I'm coming baby." Backs calls heading for the stairs, which have turned a burnt black. He runs straight up them, me and Guy catch him. I see the amount of smoke and flames coming under the door of the room were the screams came from. "Stay out here, Becks. If you hear sirens leave the house ok."

"But the girls"

"We've got them, son" it shocks him when I say son at the end of my sentence.

"They said the fire was blocking the door." He says,but I ignore him. My daughter is in that room.

"Ready Guy." He nods his head as I rip the door open. Flames burst out from the room. I get a look at the girls curled up tightly together, the flames getting closer and closer. I run through the door with Guy close on my heels. There is another wall of flames keeping us from getting to the girls.

Blue chokes as her eyes flutter open, "Daddy." Tears stream down her face. I run through the burning hot flames, I will not lose more people to fire. More images of when I was serving for my country cross over my mind.

Blue pulls Bayliegh's body further from the flames. Guy runs forward tugging me with him, pulling me out of my memories. The oxygen supply is getting shorter; I can feel my lungs working harder to revive oxygen. The girls start spluttering again.

"Daddy, help." Blue calls. I pull her into my chest and carry her as if she is a baby. "My jumper." She scrambles out of my hold runs through the flames and collapses at the other end of the room.

"Blue." Bayliegh try's to escape Guys grip but he holds her tight, then passes her to Becks.

"Take her outside and get as far away from here as possible, got it" Guy demands Becks.

"My sister." Are all the words he can speak before Guy pushes him toward the stairs. He runs down them with Bayliegh locked in his hold.

I look back into the room and see Blue scrambling for the door. I run straight to her scoop her up into my arms and run toward to front door, Guy right in front of me. A chunk of wood falls from the ceiling and just misses us, but it lands in front of the front door, blocking our exit. I see the panic across Guys face, he's thinking of that night in we stood side-by-side trying to escape.

The next thing I know he's kicking the window in, the floor is showered with glass. He calls for me to follow him out the window; I don't waste a second and run forward trying to get a good oxygen supply for Blue.

Chapter six

Becks, age 16,

"You have to keep your eyes open baby." I plead with Bayliegh

"Sorry." She says between gasps for air.

"Shhh baby, just concentrate on breathing." Her breaths become desperate.

"Your alright, your alright, just breathe" my voice is smooth.

"I don't know if I can hold on Becks."

"You can, your fine." I hear sirens, and mum bursts out of a police car.

"My babies, oh god Bayliegh." She strokes her hand over bays hair and kisses her cheek. Mum then checks me and bay over fully.

Paramedics rush a stretcher toward bay and place an oxygen mask over her face. She holds onto my hand and grips tighter when they inject her with something.

"This'll make you relax." The paramedic speaks calmly.

"No, no, no, Blue." A throaty scream comes from her mouth. She struggles from the stretcher. I pin her arms down, "stay calm, Dad has her"

"Blue." Mum screams from behind me.

"Go, talk to her."

"No I'm not leaving you." I grip her hand tighter. I know it's not really leaving her because the paramedics said they only have one ambulance and have to wait for Blue.

Mum comes from behind me and grips to my side, "Becks where is Blue?, is she..is she de-."

"I need oxygen here quick." Dad orders not far from us. Mum gasps and looks over her shoulder. She collapses onto the floor.

"Mum" I call to her, but she gets herself up quickly and dashes to Blue mumbling how she needs to get her head straight.

She looks up at Dad and instantly snaps her head back down to Blue.

"Baby Blue, sweetheart." Tears stream down her face as she smooth's her hand over Blues hair that can no longer be recognised as blonde, because of the ash covering it.

"Mamma, I'm sorry I shouldn't have left." Blue weeps as Dad places her down onto a stretcher. She starts to cough and the paramedics place an oxygen mask onto her face.

Her and Bay are hooked up to heart monitors. The girls are so close together, they reach and latch their pinky fingers together and manage to speak, "you'll be my sister forever" they say it in unison just as they have ever since Bay moved in with us.

I hear one of the beeps of the heart monitor start to slow.

"Blue, come on, stay-" bayliegh splutters as her monitor slows to.

"Stay with me" bay squeaks out, finishing her sentence.

"I'll always be with you" blue says through coughs as me Dad and mum run for the girls.

The paramedics rip their hands apart and tell us to stay back. That's when I realise there are no beeps floating around in the air, nothing but crackling fire from the house.

Mum screams, and scrambles for the stretchers were the girls bodies lay. I can't move my body or take my eyes off the paramedics as they do CPR on the girls. Dad pulls mum away cradling her in his arms, " it's ok" he soothes her

"Am I dead, Becks, am I dead with them?" Dread fills her voice.

"No honey." Mum starts crying and screaming that she's lost her girls.

"Becks" Guy speaks pulling me out of my trance. I drop my head as he pulls me into his arms.

Chapter seven

Becks, age 16

"I've got a pulse." One paramedic calls. My head snaps up.

Bay somehow manages to pull herself up, " Blue, Blue, come back to me, sweet thing." A wave of relief washes over me as I come to reality.

She grabs Blues hand and brings it to her face and places a kiss on it.

"Lay back down" someone orders her, but it's useless, bay will never listen.

They try to fight her to pin her down onto the stretcher, but she falls to the ground, she winces, but scrambles for Blue. I run over and try to grab her.

Bay hooks her finger into Blues," no, blue, sisters together forever, I can't do this alone, come back to me." I grab Bay and pull her into my arms.

"I need to be with her. If she dies I have to die."

"No you don't baby."

I lay her onto the grass a place the oxygen mask over her face as the paramedics are too busy with Blue.

"Clear." I hear a female voice shout. Almost immediately another heat beat joins Bays.

Chapter 8

Bayliegh, age 16

I lay on the ground and watch as my best friends heart beat regains steadiness.

My chest hurts with a pain I've never witnessed. I'm guessing it's because of the smoke, that and the fact that I nearly had my whole life ripped away from me.

Chapter 9

Becks, age 16

Blue's eyes open then almost immediately shut. Her hands fly to her head grip the oxygen mask and rip it off, discarding it onto the floor.

The paramedic who's treating her puts her hands either sides of her shoulders to keep her down, "you need to stay still. And keep the oxygen mask on." Her places new oxygen mask onto her face.

Chapter 10

Laura (Mum),

aged 34

The girls are loaded into an ambulance and we all clamber on, Becks jr, my son, Becks, my boyfriend, who I thought to be dead for sixteen years, and his best friend Guy, who I used to be very close to.

I rack my brain and think of how the fire could have possibly started. I defiantly turned the gas off before I left the house and all sorts of heating was turned off, to save on bills. What if the fire was my fault?

Worry encloses my body as I sit stiffly in the ambulance chair. Becks takes a seat to my left and Becks Jr the right, leaving Guy to take the seat farthest away from me, next to Becks Jr.

Tears fall down Becks Jr's face as his gaze lands on the girls, who were put to sleep _'for their own safety'_. Like they were going to attack either one of us. They are not like that, the only reason they were holding hands is because they always feel more comfortable when they do. I insisted that they didn't need to be put to sleep, however the paramedics insisted, saying that they would wake up in the hospital feeling much better.

I wrap one arm around Becks Jr and hold him tight to the side of my body, "They're going to be okay. Our girls will not die form a house fire, it'll be old age." I tell myself that I'm saying it to comfort Becks, but I think it's more for me.

"You can cry too mum." Becks replies to me.

"The girls need me to be strong." I say with a sob.

"You don't need to be the strong one this time, I will." Becks voice startles me causing me to jump into his side. My heart swells at his words, I always wanted him by my side as Becks, Blue and Bayleigh were growing up.

I don't think I've quite comprehended what's going on, though. My dad told me he died in Afghanistan, my world crumbled that day.

I left without any thought about it, he'd wanted to tell his family about the kids, so I never told them. I kept one of the only things left of Becks a secret from them for sixteen years. Believing that he was dead.

"I should have been there, for everything, being the strong one for all of you." I wrap my arms around his torso, holding as if I am never going to let go.

He kisses the top of me head, squeezing my body tighter to his, "I love you, Laura."

My heart flutters at the words I never thought I'd hear from him, "I love you too."

Chapter 11

Blue, age sixteen

The steady beep of heart monitors encloses me. I pull my arms from my sides, stretching them out to the sides, pain shots through them from my wrist. My eyes flutter open to investigate the origin of the pain.

A cannula in my arm, great. I wonder how they managed to do that, as I try incredibly hard to avoid needles.

A panicked scream comes from next to me. I instantly recognise it as Bayleigh, "Bay." I crock " Its okay, sweet thing." Nurses rush into the room, as well as Mum, Dad –wait, what? Dad. I thought that was a dream- and Becks.

"No, no, no, I need to get out." She struggles from the hospital bed. I can see on her face all the painful memories of her dad in the hospital flashing across her face.

"Its alright Bay, they're going to help us."

A nurse goes to touch her shoulder, trying to calm her, "No, don't touch me." A sob echoes through the room.

My dad walks up to her, "Do you remember me from yesterday, Bayleigh." Her response is a nod of the head.

"I know you don't like this, and its probably very hard for you, but how about I bring in a nurse that I've known for a very long time and would trust with me world?" his soft words cause Bay's eyes to widen.

"oh." She takes a deep breath, "ok".

With that dad envelops her in his arms, "I'll go and get her."

He heads out of the door, "no one touch her until I come back with my sister, got it?" all the nurses swoon and nod at his words, trailing out the room just after him.

Chapter 12

Blue, age sixteen

Mirror image me, from the restaurant, enters the room first. Me Becks and Bay gasp.

"Blue." Bay simply says, glaring her eyes to me then the women. The woman returns our shocked faces with a friendly smile.

After dad enters the room, a person I seem to recognise enters, "This is my sister, Imogen and her husband, Guy. He was there yesterday." That's why I know him, dad's best friend.

In that moment I realise that I can't feel Dads dog chain around my neck or his jumper surrounding me. I start to struggle, bringing my hands to my neck to search for the dog chain. Concern spreads through me. It might be the only thing I have left of him; he might not want us to stay here.

"I've got it Blue" Becks says, walking over to me, clasping the necklace around my neck.

"What about the hoodie?"

"How bad of a brother do you think I am? Do you really think I would have left them at the restaurant?"

"Errm.. Maybe?" he chuckles. I reach me hands out to grab the hoodie he just pulled from a bag.

"But, you know, you could just ask for a hug." Becks says to my ear, so low no one else could have heard it.

"I know." I reply, very aware of the three people at the door taking in the seen.

"You wear my dog chain?" Dad quirks his eyebrow.

"Every day." I say quirking my eyebrow back at him.

Guy laughs at my response, "You two are so alike."

"I told you, didn't I." mum chimes in.

"Told them what?"

"Becks looks like you, but his personality is more like mine. And Blue as my build, looks like Imogen and has your personality."

"Very true." Imogen calls from the side of Bay's bed where she is steeling up all sorts of medical stuff.

Chapter 12

Bayleigh, age 16

I shudder as I see Imogen pull out a needle from a plastic packet. It's massive. Why do they need to be that big, how does the whole needle even fit in my arm?

"It's gong to be ok. It doesn't even really hurt. Just concentrate on something. It always helps me to yell at Guy for no reason." She chuckles.

"Becks" she calls to him, with a cunning look plastered across her face.

Chapter 13

Blue, age 16

We are finally allowed out the hospital. Five days. Seriously. We were fine after one. Its ridiculous, they could have just given us some painkillers. But I don't think painkillers are going to heel the pain of seeing my house burnt to pieces.

We are living with dad for the mean time, mum wants to stay with him for the rest of time- her words, way too cheesy for me..

I'm glad that mum is with dad again , she constantly has a smile plastered across her face, she can literally even sense when he comes into the room. I hope I feel that way about someone and that person returns the feelings, because I cant even count the amount of boyfriends I've had just because they think I'm pretty.

Chapter 14

Blue age 16

I'm sitting in the back of dads truck with Bay and Becks. The wind is flowing through my blonde hair, for the first time in my life, I feel completely free, I want to live with mum and dad here. Its beautiful, the ranch, there are horses everywhere and cows. The fields run on forever and I think I can see a river far off one of the hills.

I'm meeting my dad's side of the family for the first time. They are all the family I have, excluding mum, becks and bay, my mum refused to let us meet her mum and dad.

I tried to dress maturely today, but Bay told me otherwise, saying I should dress how I would usually.

So I did, I put on high wasted ripped black shorts with fishnet tights underneath, a black bralette and a red Aztec print, button up shirt around my waist, paired with blood red heel-boots that revel my toes and a black choker. And of course my dads dog chain is secured around my neck. I went quite light on the make-up. I only used dark red lipstick and some mascara. My hair is pinned to the side, showing the four piercings that travel up my ear. However I can't help but think I'll scare them away with my choice of clothing, but bay keeps reminding me, I always dress like this, so be myself. I can do that, be myself, be _you._

Chapter 15

Blue age 16

"Blue, did you forget to put on a top this morning, sweetie, because you only have a bra on." Mum says using the mum voice.

"Naw, it's a bra-top, it's suppose to be worn like this."

"Fine, but when your father sees you.."

"What the hell are you wearing? Have you got enough of your stomach on display?" dad practically shouts.

"Its fine, its not like there are any boys here that aren't my family, right." He grimaces.

"OMG! There is isn't there!" Bay squeals.

"Blue, please, please can I play match maker?"

"Wait, its not all family?" I ask dad.

"Well we consider them part of the family, its Imogen's best friends, and her family."

"Ohhh, are there boys?" Bay asks

"Yes." Dad grimaces again.

"Hot, boys? Are they our age?"

"Hey, bay, you're already taken." Becks pretends to act offended.

"I know silly, I'm asking for Blue, because she won't."

"Her, her youngest son is sixteen, and is in the same class as your going to be in."

"Ohh, perfect! Lets go get you a boy." Bay squeals again.

We walk up to the doors of a massive old style farmhouse. I've always wanted to live in a house like this, always.

Dad goes in first, three of little boys, that are identical, surround him and cling to his legs.

"Uncle becks." They all scream.

One of them looks up, "Why is there a copy of you standing there?" he points to Becks jr.

"That would be your cousin, Becks jr, he's my son. And that's his girlfriend next to him, Bayleigh."

"what about the blonde one, can I have her?" the one in the middle quirks an eyebrow, he defiantly got a big part of dad in his blood.

"I think you're a bit young, little man." I tell him.

" I'll have you know I have three girlfriends." He points to me.

"Three!?" my sentence is cut of by Guy, " Is that how you talk to a lady, State?"

"No dad." He bows his head.

"Go, find your mum, Ila-mae is awake. Be gentle."

They all dash off.

"How did you get your dad to let you leave the house like that?" Guy asks taking my outfit.

"I didn't know she was wearing it."

"Oh, right ok. Make the most of it Blue, he will burn all those clothes if your not careful." He jokes.

Chapter 17

Blue age 16

Dad leads us though to the kitchen, where heavenly smells float around.

"Mum, Dad." He calls to his parents that are facing the stove.

"Gramps." He calls to an older looking man that's just come from the side door. They all turn at the same time, gaping at us. They study us carefully and a tear slips from my grandmother's eye.

 _Grandmother._

"You remember, Laura, right." The lady nods and pulls mum into her arms.

"Oh dear girl, I thought I'd never see you again." She steps back, inspecting her, "Are you ok, feeling well.?"

You can tell she is a mum just by the way she is looking at my mum.

Mum nods, "I missed you, Eliza." She pulls her in for another hug, "I'm so sorry I didn't tell anyone, it's just Becks wanted to tell you guys."

"Well, everyone." Dad says now that everyone has entered the room.

"Wait, where the hell is Gunner?" a good looking guy, with a girl wrapped up in a sideways embrace calls.

"Oh, for Gods sake, that boy." The women, who I'm assuming is his mum, curses.

"I'm here, I'm here." A guy with black massy hair and piercing green eyes, calls as he enters the room, pulling a shirt down.


End file.
